Can't Fight the Tears
by mistress of the universe
Summary: What would happen if tradgedy were to hit Lily at home- could the RFR boys help her deal with it? PG13 only because I like being a badass. R&R please!


**DISCLAIMER: Do I own RFR? Yea, no.**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: So how much do you guys hate me? It's like I update everything BUT Paper Moon, right? I'm sorry! I really am! I just had to get this one last one shot out of my system before I got to work on chapter ten. I'm going to try and get that up before my break is over… but don't hurt me if I don't! Anyways, this is just a little fic that's been on my mind for a while, but I never actually got around to writing. It's based on my favorite song ever- "Iris" by the Goo Goo Dolls (go download it!)- and I really hope I did the song justice. Now go read!**

***~*~*~***

                Lily fiddled with her necklace nervously, only half listening as the boys continued radio conversation.

                "So Smog, what do you think the road to hell is paved with?"

                "That's a tough one, Question Mark. I believe that the road to hell is paved with all of the flaws in human character. You see, Buddha believes that…"

                "You know what I think the road to hell is paved with? Millions of unsold copies of Mariah Carey's 'Glitter' on DVD."

                Ray grinned proudly at his own joke and Lily was jolted back to reality as Robbie elbowed her sharply. "That's your cue. Pull your head out of the clouds and introduce the music, loser!" Lily ignored the insult and adjusted her headphones, "And, um, here's a song from an album that, um, sold lots of copies." Travis flipped on the music as Lily sighed to herself, "That was lame."

                The first few strands of the song reached Lily's ears and she instantly recognized the guitar chords. The song had the power to maker her cry by the end of the first chorus; it was her Dad's favorite.

                "Hey Travis, what's with the sappy song?" Ray tossed a stress ball at the tech booth and Travis caught it easily as he smiled calmly back at Ray.

                "I don't know. It's been on my play list for a while but I never played it until today. I was just sort of in that mood, you know?" 

**_And I'd give up forever to touch you, _**

**_'Cause I know that you'd feel me somehow._**

**_You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be, _**

**_I just don't wanna go home right now._**

                Lily could feel the pressure of the tears welling up in her eyes, threatening to spill over any second. She grabbed for her shoulder bag and stumbled out of her chair, heading blindly for the door, her vision blurring because she knew if she blinked she wouldn't be able to keep from crying.

**_And all I can taste is this moment,_**

**_And all I can breathe is your life._**

**_When sooner or later it's over,_**

**_I just don't wanna miss you tonight._**

                "Lily? Lily! Where are you going? The show's not over yet!" Robbie's voice came from behind her, a mix of confusion and urgency, but she ignored it anyways. She grabbed for the doorknob and another hand closed over her own.

**_And I don't want the world to see me,_**

**_'Cause I don't think that they'd understand._**

**_That everything's made to be broken,_**

**_I just want you to know who I am._**

                "Lily, what's wrong?" A rare note of compassion sung in Ray's voice as his other hand touched her arm and he turned her to him. Lily dropped her hand from the doorknob and looked to the ground.

**_And you can't fight the tears that ain't comin',_**

**_Or the moment of truth in your lies._**

**_When everything feels like the movies,_**

**_Yea, you bleed just to know you're alive._**

                "Lily, come on, you can tell me." Ray's voice sounded so concerned that Lily couldn't help but look up. And as she did, she blinked and a single tear rolled down her cheek.

                "Lily? Lily, what's going on?" Ray could see Robbie and Travis exchanging anxious glances behind Lily's back as he tilted her chin up to look her in the eyes.

                A sob resounded in Lily's voice as she blinked again, more tears working their way down her face. "Ray… Ray, my parents are getting a divorce." 

**_And I don't want the world to see me,_**

**_'Cause I don't think that they'd understand._**

**_That everything's made to be broken,_**

**_I just want you to know who I am._**

                Lily dropped her head again and her shoulders shook slightly as she cried. "Oh, Lily… Lily, I'm so sorry." Ray pulled her in close to him, wrapping his arms around her neck as she huddled against his chest. He could feel wet tears staining his shirt already but he didn't care. The instrumental break of the song played softy in the background as Robbie and Travis exchanged glances yet again. Robbie pushed back his chair and approached the two by the door. He carefully rubbed Lily's back and slung an arm around Ray's shoulders, joining the hug. Travis abandoned post in the tech booth and entered the main room of the station, then wrapped his arms around both Ray and Lily, leaning into his three friends. 

**_And I don't want the world to see me,_**

**_'Cause I don't think that they'd understand._**

**_That everything's made to be broken,_**

**_I just want you to know who I am._**

                Lily's muffled sobs slowed as she became aware of her three friends surrounding her. She clung to Ray a little bit tighter and listened as the song came to an end.

**_I just want you to know who I am._**

                The final chord of the song played and Travis broke away to dash up to the tech booth for a song change. Robbie backed away from Ray and Lily as she pulled back from him and wiped at the last of her tears, smudging what little eye make up she was wearing. Concern still played on Ray's face as Lily sniffed softly and slung her bag around her shoulders again

                "Thanks, guys." She smiled shakily and took a step towards the door, but then thought better of it and turned back. "You guys are the best. Really. I don't know what I would do without you."  She carefully stepped forward and kissed both Ray and Robbie gingerly on the cheek, then swung back to the tech booth to plant a quick kiss on Travis' cheek as well. "I think I'm going to go… hang out with my sister or something. I'll talk to you guys later." She smiled again and within seconds she was gone.

                The boys seemed frozen in awe for a moment, until Ray broke the silence, "I'm never washing this cheek again…" Robbie punched Ray's shoulder affectionately and they all laughed nervously together. Suddenly, Robbie sunk into his chair and signaled to Travis to end the music and put them on air again. He tugged on his headphones and Ray and Travis followed suit as the blue light signaling 'on air' blinked expectantly.

                The door slammed behind Lily as she left the station and riffled through her bag carefully, pulling out an old Walkman with radio features that was already tuned into 88.1. She pulled on her worn headphones and turned up the volume just in time to hear Robbie's distorted voice.

                "This one goes out to our one and only Shady Lane- we'll always be there for you Shady, no matter what."

                A grin spread across Lily's face as the song "Shady Lane" by Pavement began to play. She kicked at the sidewalk and quickened her pace, deciding that life isn't all that bad- as long as you have the right friends.

*~*~*~*

**A/N: So, not so bad? Sorry for those of you who wanted a major pairing here, but I just didn't have the heart to do it. I suppose there is a little hint of Ray/Lily here, but I just wanted to leave it focusing on the friendship. If you couldn't tell my parents got divorced recently, and this was just sort of how I wished I could have dealt with the news. Anyways, drop me a review and let me know what you thought- Thank you darlings!**


End file.
